Stars
by Nuripuri
Summary: It wasn't really a date, even though it kind of was. Tsuna/Chrome


"Would you like to try one more time?" the stall owner raised an eyebrow. Tsuna flushed, and glanced back at Chrome, who simply watched him with a curious expression.

"O…One more," he handed the man his broken scoop. The gentleman sighed and took out another poi, holding it out to Tsuna.

"You can do it!" a young boy kneeling next to him encouraged, "You want to give it to your girlfriend, right?"

"S-She's not my girlfriend!" Tsuna blushed darkly, shoulders tensing. His eyes quickly shifted to Chrome before turning back to the shallow pool. "S-She's a friend."

"But aren't you on a date? That's why she's dressed up right?" the boy pressed, and Tsuna felt the color rush to his ears.

"J-Just stop it!" he stammered, keeping his face turned away from Chrome, "I'm trying to concentrate!"

The boy rolled his eyes but kept quiet. Tsuna carefully dipped the scoop into the water, gently pulling it along, trying to find a decent fish to catch. He caught sight of a slow moving goldfish, and he slowly moved the poi closer, trying to persuade it to the side of the plastic pool. Finally cornering it, he gently slipped the paddle under it, successfully catching it.

"I-I did it!" he sighed in relief, and the boy and stall owner gave him small applause. He delicately placed the fish into the plastic bowl he held, before handing it to the owner to place in a bag. Once it was tied off and the fish secure with some fresh water, it was returned to Tsuna.

"Congratulations," Chrome said softly when he stood and returned to her side. He rubbed the back of his neck, the blush beginning to return.

"Ah, it's not really that impressive…" he mumbled.

"Oh, no, Boss only took six tries this time. Last year, you tried ten, and still didn't win," she offered helpfully. Tsuna could only give her a painful, pathetic laugh.

"H-Here, for you," he said, lifting the bag for her to take. Chrome thanked him softly before retrieving the prize. "Ah, it's kind of small…"

"It's fine." Chrome simply looked at the bag in her hand, unsure of what to do with it. Tsuna shifted awkwardly, at a loss.

"Do you not like goldfish?"

"Oh, no, I…I just don't know what I should do with it," Chrome admitted.

"Oh," Tsuna echoed, and they both stared at the bag in her hand.

"Thank you," she broke the silence, and their eyes met.

He blushed, and she felt color start to rise to her own cheeks. Tsuna hesitantly reached for her hand, and she didn't protest when he took it.

"Come on," he encouraged, pulling her along gently as he moved into the crowd of the festival.

She watched the line of his back as they moved through the throngs of people, their hands clasped tightly together. They finally broke free of the mob near a quieter section of stalls, and Tsuna slowed his step to walk beside her.

"This hasn't been much of a date," Tsuna apologized, but Chrome shook her head.

"N-No, Boss, it's…" she hesitated, and Tsuna took that as a bad sign.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not really good at anything," he sighed, moving to drop her hand, but she held on.

"It's not that!" she assured, "I…I've never been on a date before, so I…I'm not sure what to do."

"That makes two of us," Tsuna said softly, and when Chrome looked to his face, he had a small smile. "I just wish I was better at this."

"I-I've had a good time," Chrome promised, and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Come on," he pulled at her hand again, "There's a river nearby where we can release the goldfish."

She followed him down the empty road to a grassy bank. He took the bag from her, and kicked off his sandals before wading out into the river, dipping the bag into the water before emptying the fish. He crumpled the bag into the pocket of his shorts before climbing out of the water, joining Chrome on the bank.

They laid down on the grass, hands clasped together and faces upturned. It was pitch black save for the silver dots of stars hung in the dark curtain of the sky, and all they could hear was each other's breathing in between the hum of crickets.

"It's beautiful," he said out loud, but to himself, and Chrome agreed. The grass tickled her skin through the light fabric of her dress, but she ignored it, instead turning her head to look at him. He was looking back at her, face barely visible in the darkness, but she could almost feel the presence of his smile.

"Boss, I…"

Her words were lost in a loud crack and they twisted their heads around, just in time to see a firework explode in the sky with a boom. The sparks flared and fell, brightening the night for a split second before fading.

"They've started the fireworks," Tsuna observed distantly, eyes trained to the sky as another firework was set off, "Kind of nice."

"Yes," she nodded, "I've never seen them in person before."

Tsuna's fingers squeezed her own, and she glanced at him. He simply smiled.

"I'm glad I was here for your first fireworks."

They turn around again, backs to the festival before returning to their backs on the grass. They could still hear the fireworks being set off, could still see the flash as they exploded, but they simply watched the stairs, silent once again.

Chrome saw something move in the corner of her eye and she shifted her gaze, just in time to catch a shooting star. She felt her heart tense, and she clenched Tsuna's hand. His head turned in question, and she pointed.

"Make a wish!" he encouraged, but Chrome only stared blankly, unsure of what to do. Her eyes shifted to Tsuna again, who was watching the star with a smile, before she looked back again.

_Forever._


End file.
